The invention relates to a tube holder for a wiper arm, a wiper arm having a tube holder and a method for producing a tube holder.
Wiper arms are known on which nozzles are mounted. The nozzles are used to spray wiping water. The wiping water has to be transported from a tank, which preferably located outside of the wiper arm, to the nozzles. The wiping water is transported by means of tubes. In doing so, the nozzles are connected to the tank by a tube. Because the nozzles are mounted on the wiper arm, the tubes have to run along the wiper arm in order to travel to the external tank. In order to carry this out effectively, tube holders are necessary. Such a wiper arm is preferably mounted on a motor vehicle.